mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Toreadors and Bullfighters based on Mickey and Friends
'Timeline of Toreadors and Bullfighters based on Mickey and Friends '''is one to move for years to be Toreadors, Bullfighters, Flamencos, and many more based Disney cartoons. 1945 * In the Film ''The Three Caballeros, Toy Bull appears as Antagonist, Panchito imitates a Toreador. 1951 * In the comic Dangerous Disguise, Donald El Quacko appears in the story. While on a European vacation Donald and the nephews become involved with a spy ring and Madame Triple-X. 1953 * A Goofy Cartoon was featuring as For Whom the Bulls Toil. 1954 * Golden Records releases a Goofy The Toreador. 1955 * Goofy is turing a Matador in the comic Matador Mixup. 1960 * Huey, Dewey and Louie turning a Little Zorro in the special comic This is Your Life, Donald Duck. 1961 * In the comic The Training Farm Fuss, Gladstone Gander trains to be a bullfighter at Grandma Duck's farm. 1962 * In the Disneyland episode Von Drake in Spain, Ludwig Von Drake looks at the dances and customs of Spain. * In the comic story Strain in Spain,'' Ludwig Von Drake helps timid bullfighter taking his place. 1965 * Fethry Duck is turning as Bullfighter in the comic ''Mata-Door to Door Salesman. * Goofy turning as Bullfighter in the comic Pippo e la plaza de toros. 1967 * Super Sancho apperas as only antagonist in the comic Super Goof vs. Super Sancho. * Ramon the Bullfighter appears in the only comic The Case Of The Super Secret Mission. * In the comic story Bull-bait, Goofy against a bull, saves him from the arena. 1970 * Donald Duck goes as Spain in the comic story Paperin De La Scalogna e il re dell'arena. 1971 * Mickey Mouse is turning a Toreador in the comic Mickey, toréador. 1974 * Huey, Dewey and Louie turning as Little Zorro and featuring in the comic A Marca do Zorrinho. 1979 * Daisy Duck as Carmen Olé and Donald Duck as Paperin Caramba was featuring in only issue Paperin Caramba y Carmen Olè. 1982 * Lolita, Pepita and Carmencita was featuring in only issue Que Venga El Toro!, ''Donald Duck, Panchito Pistoles and José Carioca goes to Spain, and Amateur Bullfighters in Madrid. 1985 * Little Zorro featuring last comic story titled ''A Volta Que Revolta. 1986 * Fethry Duck turning as Don Diego de la Pena ''in the comic story ''Zorro, O Justiceiro Panacão. 1987 * In DuckTales episode, Send in the Clones, Huey is turning a Matador and Big Time Beagle a Bull. 1989 * In Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode, When Mice Were Men, The rangers go to the Spanish village of Tramplonia for the running of the bulls, but the festival is sidetracked by an evil bull with a vendetta against Monty. 1992 * Lesotho releases Stamps in the Walt Disney in Spanish costumes, Goofy as Bullfighter. 1993 * Bullyland releases as figures as Minnie Mouse as Flamenco and Mickey Mouse as Bullfighter. 2016 * Sega releasing plushes as Mickey Mouse as Bullfighter. 2017 * In Mickey and the Roadster Racers episode, Mickey's Perfecto Day, Mickey and his Friends goes to the Madrid was appears a Franciso the Baby Bull. * World of the Reading releases a book based on the episode of same name. Category:Alternative Identities